Hell's Avenue
by ramcullen10
Summary: Rated T. Hell will take the newlywed Cullens on a wild avenue, filled with purpose, visions, love, and more. Revised version of Hell's Purpose. Kudos to my Beta! Chapt. 4 is up! Stephenie Meyer owns all; not I.
1. Hell's Purpose

_**The story might seem confusing at first, but I'm pretty sure it will make sense towards the end of the chapter. If you still don't get it…well…just message me and I can explain it.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-ramcullen-**_

This was it. Today was the day. Two days ago, life had been taken away from my sweet angel. For three days now, Bella has been thrashing wildly on the stone cold floor, screeching and calling out for me. Her screams were haunting me, putting me through an endless inner turmoil of emotional hell, as she cried out my name. It tortured me that I couldn't be next to her; I longed to hold her, to stroke her hair, her paling cheeks, to do anything to calm her down and make this easier for her. But I couldn't. Not inside this cell. I was just an onlooker to her, a useless passerby. A worthless piece of crap, that's what I am. A selfish, worthless, bloodsucking monster!

**No!** I was her husband for God's sake!

I silence my thoughts, as I contemplated what I had just said.

_God_, I snorted.

_Hah._

There is no god in Volterra. There is no god in Italy. Hell, there wasn't a god in Forks. No god would _ever_ let this happen; not if He truly loved us as much as He says He does.

_What am I doing here,_ I sighed. _What is my purpose? What is my-_

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt, as my Bella's screams became more evident than her usual constant whimpering.

"Oh God," she moaned, "No. Not again…Edward…God, no," Bella began to scream at the top her stronger lungs; her voice becoming more voluminous with each syllable.

"Edward", she mustered with all of her strength, "kill me. Just kill me now, please. It hurts…so much," her voice now growing with intensity; obvious agony written all over her face. Her violently shaking head turned towards my cell; her terror-stricken chocolate eyes, burning into my now dulling topaz, were turning mahogany with each passing second.

"Edwa-", she stopped, clutching the left area of her chest, "Please! Put…me out…of my damn…misery! Oh, God, why does it hurt so much!?" Her ear-piercing screams were shattering my heart. I couldn't speak. I tried, but my voice was gone. I was in shock at what had just come out of Bella's delicious lips.

_Does she hate me for not saving her? Does she regret meeting me; saying 'yes' to my only request? Does she want to die __that__ badly? Oh why, why have I done this? What have I done?_

I took an unnecessary breath while running my hands through my tousled bronze hair. I put my head in my hands, and just sat there, thinking about this predicament; this evil predicament.

_Of course she's talking like this, _I assured myself. _She's going through a bottomless pit of a fiery hell. She will wish for anything to make it stop. Why am I letting my thoughtless contemplations get a hold of me?_

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity as I pondered my foolishness. It was while I was pondering, that I realized one thing. I was absolutely positive.

_I cannot take this anymore._

As Bella clutched her chest, crying out in observable torture, I realized that this was it. This was the eternity that she had her mind set on damning herself into. This was the "_big finale_" as Emmett and Jasper had put it.

I had to get to her and I had to get to her **now**. I just had to. This was by far, the most excruciating pain she was ever going to have to endure in her now immortal life. Her heart was minutes away from stopping and I had to be there for her, to reassure her that she would get through this and be okay. I had to convince her that this pain, this unfathomable pain, would not linger on much longer. I had to support her, my wife, my Isabella, my lamb, my savior, my reason to life.

_My heroin_

_Edward,_ I deliberated, _stop this. You must be strong. __**I**__ must be strong, for me, for Bella, for my family; for everyone. I must help her. I must rescue her. _

_That's it! _I have found my purpose now, to save the ones I love; to save Bella, my Bella, my one and only love. I can and will save her from this miserable place, from her painful state, from the evils of Italy. I will. These metal bars are no match for me. They do not even stand a chance against my brute strength.

_But_

_I…I cannot._ I sighed, why was this so frustrating, so confusing? I knew that I had to be there for Bella, but if I were to escape this cell, this dark and mournful cell, it would be foolish. Foolish, because Jane was waiting outside my cell, her sleety eyes darting from me to Bella…back and forth, back and forth. Waiting, waiting for me to escape, waiting for frustration and anger to consume my body, completely blinding me from my common sense, forcing me to break through this cell. Waiting, for as soon as I would come out of this cell, she would be there…waiting to send me to yet another…personal…hell.

Oh, If only I had changed Isabella sooner.


	2. Hell's Vision

**So in case you didn't understand the first chapter, here's what happened. The Volturi came and took Bella and Edward, because Bella is still human. Edward was forced to change Bella and shortly after was locked up and has to watch her transformation from behind bars. Now, on to the rest of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Alice POV**

_Whew,_ I sighed. _There is absolutely nothing to do. Now that the wedding is over and done with, I am quite literally just standing around, twiddling my thumbs. _"Do **not** even think about it, Jazz," I spat out, after seeing a quick vision of Jasper creeping around the corner. "You know you cannot ever sneak up on me, so don't even try it." I was still trying to relax after finishing one of my biggest projects of the century. Bella and Edward were married no more than four days ago, and I still felt uneasy about sitting around lazily. I was beginning to miss all of the fun I had planning the beautiful scene.

I felt his tender arms wrap around my waist as Jasper whispered into my ear. "Aww Alice," he cooed, "you're no fun. Can't you let me have my fun?"

"Not in this lifetime, tiger," I giggled as my husband turned me around, my arms snaking around his neck as he closed the distance between us. But no sooner had the kiss began were we interrupted by an obnoxious, immature nineteen year old, who seemed to be stuck with the mind of a four year old.

"C'mon guys stop sucking face and let's _do_ something. It's so lonely without Bella and her clumsiness. Not to mention I miss wrestling with Edward. When are they coming back?" _Ugh. Way to go, Emmett,_ I sighed_._

"Emmett", Jasper began, "don't you have someone else to bother? We were kinda busy, right Alice?

"Alice?"

But there was no reply for as soon as Jasper began speaking, my eyes glazed over, and I saw something that I didn't want to see. I hadn't intended on looking for the newlywed's future, but I could not help it. This vision just could not be stopped from entering my head.

_There is someone on a floor, in pain, screaming, someone in a cell, and a small pixie-like person in front of the cell, its eyes darting back and forth. Wait…Bella? On the floor? "Oh God__", she moaned, "No. Not again…Edward…God, no. Edward, kill me. Just kill me now, please. It hurts…so much. Edwa-", she stopped, clutching the left area of her chest, "please! Put…me out…of my damn…misery! Oh, God, why does it hurt so much!?" What is she talking about; pain, misery, killing—Oh no. No, this cannot be happening! Edward…is he in a cell? Is that Jane? _It stopped abruptly, leaving 

my in utter shock and confusion. I gasped, as Jasper stood before me, rubbing his hands up and down my pale arms.

"Alice", Jasper began, but I put a finger on his mouth. I unnecessarily began to hyperventilate.

"Bella…Edward…pain…cell…Jane. We need…to help…them!"

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

_How could he __not__ comprehend what I was saying?_ "VAMPIRE, Jasper, Bella's turning into a vampire…in **Italy!**" I spat out the last word, staring straight into my husband's eyes, which were quickly darkening.

"What did you say?" I could hear Emmett snarling and a door swing wide open from upstairs, where Rosalie just appeared. She was by my side within milliseconds, her usual hostile eyes now staring at me such compassion. I all of a sudden felt a wave of calm seep into me, which of course, was the last thing I wanted to feel.

"Damn it, Jasper! Don't screw around with my emotions! This is Bella we're talking about, _OUR SISTER!_ We **have** to help her, now", I scolded. Jasper quickly released me, staring back at me, hurtful and confused. "Jasper," I began, "I…I'm sorry. I'm just really freaking out right now and…and," I stopped while tearless sobs took complete control over my body. Esme and Carlisle now appeared in the doorway; fear was written all over Esme's face.

"Alice, please calm down, okay? We will work this out, and we will save Bella…and Edward," Carlisle said while holding me in my favorite fatherly embrace.

"We **all** will," said the rest of my family.

"I have already called the airlines Alice, and there is a flight departing for Italy in about two hours. Let us hunt, and meet back at the house, in thirty minutes, _immediately_", Esme verbalized sternly, although we all knew she was just trying to get the point across. Esme spoke again, softer this time. "Agreed?"

"Agreed", my family responded in unison.

After what seemed an eternity, my family boarded the plane and we left the saturated town of Forks to rescue my best friend and my brother.

The plane ride was causing me to become very impatient. I couldn't stop moving, whether it was playing with my hair, or hastily popping my leg up and down. I was torn between emotions, and it didn't help that Jasper was right next to me, trying to calm me down. "Alice", he began, "please, calm down. We will arrive soon; there's nothing you can possibly do to make this flight go any faster."

"I know." I sighed in defeat. "But I'm bewildered at what I need to feel. I'm happy that Bella will officially become one with our family, but I'm horrified that something will go awry and it will be my entire fault because I didn't see it sooner!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked over to find Rosalie leaning forward out of her seat. "Alice, knowing Bella, she will forgive you if anything happens. _I_ would know, remember? It's not your fault at all; you cannot control when you see your visions, plus, you weren't trying to scrutinize their future. You were giving them the privacy that all newlyweds deserve; you were being a sincere friend, and a loving sister, at the same time. I am proud of you, we all are. So please, calm down and relax. This dilemma will end soon."

I looked at Rosalie skeptically. However, her eyes confirmed that she was being serious and that she really meant what she had just said. All I could do was stare back at Rosalie. "Thank you Rose…so much", I whispered.

**Bella POV**

Fire. It was seeping into every inch of my body, consuming me into its hell. I knew that screaming in agony wouldn't help the situation, but somehow screaming made me feel better. Not physically, but emotionally. This hurt so much. I hated to put Edward through such pain watching me, but there was no way around it. I could see in his eyes exactly what he was thinking. He was feeling wretched, and thought, as usual, that this was his entire fault, but I had told him countless times not to worry about this moment; this was nature and it had to take its course. He had nothing to do with what has happened.

_Edward_. Oh how I want him to be by me, right this second. I longed to be in his arms, to have him whisper my lullaby into my ear. That is something that I always want to remember from my previous life. I want to remember him staying with me at night, assuring me of how much he loved me. I want to remember how it felt, as a human, to be protected and loved by so many. I want to remember how he used to 'resist the wine'.

I sighed. What I really wanted to remember the most was how in the world I got here in the first place. All that came to mind was the wedding, and then my mind went blank, as the fire worked its way up from my stomach.

"Oh God," I moaned, "No. Not again…Edward…God, no," I began to scream, shocked at how vociferous I was becoming.

"Edward," it took all I had to speak, "kill me. Just kill me now, please. It hurts…so much," I turned my quivering head towards the love of my life. I stared deeply into his eyes, which were turning darker.

"Edwa-", I stopped, as I was overcome with a powerful eruption of pain, "Please! Put…me out…of my damn…misery! Oh, God, why does it hurt so much!?" My convulsing body began to thrash even more, putting me in much more pain; _any_ movement caused pain. I was screeching and whimpering for Edward. I tried to conceal my pain by pressing my lips together, and squeezing my eyes shut, but it didn't work. Another movement triggered my pain, sending me to new heights of pain that I never knew existed.

I began crying tears. It was then that I realized that this was the last time that water would ever flow from my eyes again. And so I cried a long cry. I cried a tear for Charlie, a tear for Renee, and a tear for Jake. I cried for my friends. I cried…for my life. I went on like this for while, crying tears for everyone and everything. After a short while though, the tears began to slow down. _No! I don't want to stop crying! I'm not ready at all, for anything. I'm not ready to thirst only for blood; I'm not ready to die!_

It was after those thoughts that I felt one last tear slide down my cheek.

That tear was for the love of my life, Edward Cullen.


	3. Hell's Power

**Hey FanFiction family, sorry for the delay. I went through a huge writer's block, plus I've been caught up in reading and re-reading **_**The Host**_**. If you haven't read it, shame on you! Stephenie is a mastermind at romance! On top of that, I've also had some due dates creep up on me in English, and well, you know. Kudos to my beta!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer (who is such an amazing person once you meet her) owns all. :**

**-ramcullen-**

Edward POV

After her last cry of pain, her body ceased to move. I heard no heartbeat; all I heard were unnecessary labored gasps emanating from Bella's luscious lips. She was just lying there, still and unmoving, as she began to take in her surroundings; her mahogany eyes searching. I extended my arm through the metal bars, longing to touch her and make her aware of my presence.

However, Lady Luck failed to prevail yet again, because here I was, still stuck in this cell. A low, throaty growl erupted from deep within me as I shuffled back and forth, my thumb and forefinger never leaving the bridge of my nose. How long I remained in the cell pacing, I may never know; all I remember is sitting, standing, or walking until my cell door was opened, where a petite figure stood.

"Edward, as you know, Bella is complete, so you may…" but I was already past Jane. I ran over to Bella's side, swept her into my arms, and embraced the love of my life. I sat there, examining her, holding her picturesque, flaxen face, tracing my fingers across her newfound profile.

"Bella, please wake up. I am truly sorry. I am…" my voice trailed off as I hung my head in shame, "Such a monster. I…I love you Isabella." I bent my head over so that it was lingering just above hers. I stared at her, my beautiful wife, lying ever so peacefully in my arms. I brought her forehead to mine, as I brushed my check amongst her ashen face. I furnished a tiny kiss on her forehead before moving my lips down to hers, brushing a soft kiss across her exquisitely garnet lips. It was then that I really took in her facial beauty. Her chocolate hair was an even softer shade than before, her luscious waves now framing her beautifully pastel appearance. Her cheeks had a soft pink glow to them, permanently dying them for eternity. Whatever blemishes that were there before the change, were gone, leaving Bella to look like an angelic porcelain figure in my arms. All I could do was gape at her in awe until her eyelids began to flutter open. Her reddish-brown eyes stared intently up into mine with such open curiosity.

"Edward?" She mumbled.

If I could shed a single tear, I would be bawling by now. Words simply could not express how happy and overjoyed I felt now that she was finally awake. I tightened my arms around her petite body and brought her to my chest, as she buried her head into my neck. We sat there for such a long time, immersed in each others presence. Even though we were completely silent, we knew what we were thinking. This moment was a fusion of triumph and sorrow. After an eternity, Jane spoke up.

"Edward, Bella, follow me."

We both knew better than to ignore her requests; however Bella was still exhausted from the change, so I lifted her into my arms and cradled her. Although weary, she was very aware of her current surroundings. She didn't dare relax, mainly because this place was the cause for all of her nightmares as a human.

I followed Jane through the all-too familiar passageway, and before long, we were walking through the doors that led to the brightly lit hallway. We went down the elevator and ended up in the elegant "reception" area, with the profound green carpet. The Tuscan countryside pictures reminded me of the last time we were here. It was almost as if we were reliving the nightmare from before, when we were nearly massacred on Saint Marcus Day. I shuddered internally from the thought.

_Oh my goodness, he looks even more attractive than last time! But what's with…Bella was it? _I looked towards the tan skinned, green-eyed Gianna. _I do hope she's okay…_she thought. It felt good knowing that she cared about us, hoping that everything went okay.

_Poor thing, she's still hoping that Aro will decide to keep her_, I thought. Again, I shuddered at what she wanted to get herself into. As Bella had once said, _why would she want to be a part of __that_?

Finally, we were led through the wooden door into the voluminous foyer where we were greeted by an overly delightful Aro.

"Ah, Edward and Isabella, welcome! Am I to assume correctly that Bella progressed without complications, Jane?" Aro grinned from ear to ear while clasping his hands together in front of his body. His pale hand touched my shoulder, instantly revealing my thoughts to him. "Oh, Edward, the guilt rolling off of you is of great immensity. I trust you understand _why_ we locked you up?"

_As if I couldn't feel any worse than I did now._

"Yes, Aro, I do. We delayed the change, therefore I was punished. The transformation is over, and there are no complications, so would you allow us to leave?"

"Quite the impatient one today, aren't we, Edward? Ah, but the night is young. The answer to your question is no, you are not dismissed. We have yet to find out what powers Bella has to show us." Aro added gleefully. "Jane, dearest one, would you be so kind as to retrieve our brothers? I'm absolutely positive that they wouldn't want to miss our…_entertainment_ for the evening."

Jane bowed and disappeared through the wooden doors that provided a not-so-anticipated barrier between heaven…and hell.

Those next few minutes were pretty darn close to perpetuity, as Bella and I awaited the arrival of our enemy. What made the situation even worse was the fact that Aro did not take his gaze off of us, not even for a mere second. He just stared at us, occasionally grinning as he contemplated what powers Bella had in store for him. Then, the door opened, and in walked Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Jane, and Caius.

Bella gasped and stiffened in my arms, turning her face into my chest one last time, as fate made its way in front of us.

They formed a semicircle around the two of us; each vampire eyeing us with great curiosity.

_What did he ever see in her as a human? _That thought belonged to Marcus. Apparently, he still had trouble understanding how our relationship worked.

_Oh, the possibilities! I hope she accepts our invitation! _I growled from the inside out. Aro knew that Bella would never accept. I wouldn't let her. She wouldn't ever dream of it.

_Let's see if she is immune to my powers __**now**__,_ Jane challenged, fully aware that I could hear her internally.

My growling became more severe than before, ensuring that Jane knew she would do nothing of the sort. Bella became more alert and gawked at me. "Edward, don't. This isn't the time…or the place, for that matter." Bella warned. I ignored her comment, still glaring at Jane, neither of us looking away.

"Now, now, Jane dear, do not be intimidated. Relax. You will have your turn," Aro crooned. He took a step closer to Bella, crouching to our level, holding his hands out.

She turned around to look at me; fear was beginning to appear in her face again. "Just do it, love. He can't hurt you. I'm right here," I murmured as I kissed her hair. She took a deep, unnecessary breath as she slowly held her hands out. And then, without further delay, their hands touched. Aro's cheerful reaction did not resurface as I thought it would. Instead, several emotions flickered over her face, but they didn't go unnoticed as his thoughts raced through mine.

_Incredible! Impossible! How is she still immune? I was almost positive that…_he stopped, grinning at Jane sheepishly. I knew exactly what he was going to do. And I knew that I wasn't going to let him do it. Jane smirked at Aro with overconfidence written all over her face. She crouched next to Aro, glaring at Bella with such hostility.

"NO!" I screamed as I read her devious thoughts. But it was too late. Jane began to use her power towards _my Isabella_. And the reaction was, simply put, terrifying. I lunged at Jane, but she was quicker. Her glare darted between my face, and Bella's. Caius and Felix came towards me and grabbed me from behind, restraining me from ripping out Jane's throat. Her glare returned to Bella. And then, as I clutched my eyes closed, the screaming started.

The scream was high-pitched, almost as if someone was being burned. This scream was terrifying; it would surely stay with me for a _very_ long time. But this screaming was unrecognizable. My eyelids began to open without my permission, granting me just the right amount of time to see Jane, clutching her head in agony, her body writhing on the floor. I didn't believe it. Jane's gift backfired. But, how could this be? I stole a glance towards Bella, who was staring incredulously back at me, her eyes wide with terror.

"What's happening, Edward? I don't get it, why is this happening and what in the world is causing her to scream?" Bella gaped at me. All I could do was stare in disbelief as I contemplated what I already knew. As a human, Bella was immune to most vampire powers. Neither Aro nor I could read her mind, and Jane's power was useless. _Did this mean that…that Bella's immunity was greatly intensified during the transformation? Does she understand what she's doing? Is this a barrier to her mind or is it a power that can be turned on and off? _All of a sudden, the screaming stopped. I stared back at Jane, who was now really, _really_ pissed off at Bella now. Her gaze came back to me as her eyes narrowed into slits. All of a sudden, Bella screamed, "No! Leave him alone." and Jane was back on the floor in agony.

I gasped.

Bella had the ability to sense danger and prevent it from harming innocent people. Like us. I chuckled. _My _Bella had a power.

Needless to say, this did not help our situation in the way that we wanted it to. Bella's power angered Jane and Aro. Before we knew it, we were locked up in a cell, but at least we were together this time. Bella was sitting across from me, apparently in shock at what had just happened. She looked up at me with extensive eyes, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"_What the hell just happened out there?_"


	4. Hell's Compassion

**I got this one done quicker! Don't forget, reviews are appreciated. I tend to write faster when I get encouragement from the 100 of you who read my story within the first hour last night!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Mrs. Meyer.**

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_What the hell just happened out there?"_

--

Bella's POV

There was no easy way to explain all of today's events. Clearly, I had an amazing gift. I could sense danger, and if it harmed me, or the ones I loved, I could protect them...almost like forming a safety border around them. Not just an emotional border, but I had a feeling it could protect against physical danger, too.

"You still haven't answered my question, Edward. I want to know what happened…from the start." I fixated my eyes towards Edward, locking my gaze with his. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath; whether it was to calm him or not, I had no earthly idea. It was far beyond me.

"Well, love, ah…where to start…" Edward mused. "We left Forks to go to our honeymoon; you do remember that, don't you?"

I giggled. There was no way I could forget that day. It was the highlight of my human life. I will always remember walking down that aisle, staring straight into Edward's gorgeous eyes as I came towards him and my father gave me away.

"Yes, Edward, of course I remember."

"…and well we were only four days into the honeymoon when Jane, Alec, and Felix showed up. There was no use in fighting them, Bella. I had no idea that this would happen, because Alice didn't want to look into the future of our honeymoon. After all, what could _possibly_ go wrong during the happiest seven days of our marriage?" He paused, while speculating the situation at hand. "Even when I'm with you, danger seems to lurk in our direction, hmm?"

"Oh, shut up Edward," I joked, "and continue with what happened."

"Well, what could we do? I wasn't going to risk their powers on you, even though you were immune to them. I couldn't…no…_wouldn't_ risk it. So we had no choice but to leave our luxurious honeymoon suite in Scotland and follow them here. We obeyed their directions and we were extremely polite, but apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy them. I even tried to convince them that you were days away from transforming anyways. But that wasn't enough for them." He hesitated, guilt thickly consuming his voice.

"They wanted to change you, Bella, and I wouldn't let them do it. Not for anything in the world. So they decided to get even…by forcing me to…to change you." Edward's hands found their way to his hair as he hung his head in perfect agony.

"I was truly scared, Bella. I didn't know if…if I would be able to control myself. I…I…" he stopped as I got up and placed my pale fingers against his warm, ashen face. I would need to get used to him being warm to my touch.

"Edward, please stop. Stop feeling guilty. You have completed me in every possible aspect that only my true soul mate could accomplish. You are my husband, Edward, and due to that, we make sacrifices for each other. We make decisions for each other. We save each other from danger. For that, I am truly eternally grateful."

"You are bound to me in many ways, Edward. _Your_ venom is flowing deep within me, not the Volturi's, not Carlisle's, but _yours_. Our souls are woven throughout each other. I understand the emotions you speak of. I _am_ a vampire now, remember? I do have a thirst for blood too, you know-" I froze.

I…I _did_ have a thirst. I realized that I still hadn't fed yet. Edward had distracted me from the fire that was beginning to ease its way up my throat.

"Edward. I…I think I'm thirsty. No, I _know_ I'm thirsty. What am I going to do? It's not like they have an overpopulated zoo nearby…"

Almost as if on cue, the cell door was opened, and all my worries and desires came crashing down like a kaleidoscope of emotions as venom filled into my mouth. My worst possible fear was about to come true, as blood was merely tossed in my direction.

Human blood.

And it didn't come on a silver platter, either. It came in the form of a very petrified Gianna, who was being thrust in my direction.

_You have seriously got to be kidding me._

I threw myself at Edward. His arms immediately formed a protective barrier around me as I buried my face into his chest. This could not be happening. There was so much venom pooling around the inside of my mouth, that some of it began to escape the anti-lock that my lips had formed.

I was not a monster.

I was not a killer.

And I most certainly was **not** going to have Gianna as my first meal.

"Please! Please Aro, I'm begging you! I can be of more service to you, I swear! Give me another chance! Just think of the potential I'll have when I'm changed! Please Aro, please reconsider!" Gianna's pleas became more evident as Aro glared at me mischievously.

"You are of no service to us anymore, Gianna. You were just merely a prop. Quite frankly, it's time for a change." Aro paused dramatically and then continued, turning to head out of the cell. "Isabella, I suggest that if you and your husband want to be released, then you help me take care of Gianna. If you refuse, you simply become one with us."

And with that, he was gone.

I cringed into Edward's torso, clinging ever so tightly to his shirt and stared up into his all-too-glorious pools of never ending topaz. "Edward. What am I going to do?"

"Breathe through your mouth, for one. And we will think of something. I know we will. We'll just have…to wait this out. I'm sorry love", he said as he tightened his grip around my arms. I could tell that he was using all of his brute strength against mine, and that my newborn strength was overpowering his. I couldn't help myself. My legs were screaming to move closer towards Gianna, and my hands were clawing at Edwards, leaving trails of frustration and hunger in his stone arms. My instincts very well awake now, were throwing signals throughout my body. I could almost hear my senses screaming at me, "_Eat her! Just eat her!"_ These thoughts, of course, were of no help to me.

"Edward." I screamed, still struggling in his loosening grip, "You promised! You promised me that I wouldn't be a monster! Don't let me do it, Edward! _Please_ help me!" My body was now not only shaking with hunger, but tearless sobs included. Not my favorite concoction of emotions let me tell you.

Edward stared at me agonizingly. This wasn't fair to him and I knew it. But how could Aro do this? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

My hunger began to empower my senses, granting me the extra strength needed to break through Edward's hold on me. I tore myself away from him and dove, jaw snapping, towards Gianna, only to find myself on the floor, with Edward straddling me with my arms up to either side of my head. I screamed a sound that was not recognizable to me at all. It wasn't all too foreign. It sounded a lot like Bree, from the clearing. It was the sound of madness and hunger, swirling together into a dangerous mixture of turmoil.

"Move to the other side, Gianna!" Edward screamed at her, and she followed through without another word.

I began to thrash under Edward's grip again.

"Edward! Help me, please!" I half screamed, half whimpered at him. "God, Edward, please! I can't do it. I don't want to do it! But I have to! I don't want to be one of them! Edward!!" I belted out the last syllable of his name with such emotions that were raging wild throughout me. This was hell. And yet, through the midst of it all, a small voice spoke up.

"Just do it Bella. Take my life."

**So, what did you think? Better or worse?**

**Review please!**

**-ramcullen-**


	5. Hell's Confusion

Hey guys

Hey guys! I know I said I would write faster with more reviews…but some stuff has come up and I just really have to put this on hold. My summer is packed to the gills and I am writing the next chapter only in my free time. A huge thanks goes out to all you that have read my story, reviewed, and enjoyed! On top of this, I also have a little writer's block…as usual. So, I'm sorry that I take so long updating my story. Mkays, well that's just about all I had to say. That, and the fact that Breaking Dawn is literally less than two months away!! 

Thanks again,

ramcullen


End file.
